


Posture

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glancing blow that leaves no bruise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Posture

It was an accidental touch, a brush of fingers across her wrist as he moved to walk past her.

That they lingered long enough to feel her shudder was not entirely accidental, but not quite intentional either. If a name had to be put to the reason, it would be 'curiosity,' nothing more.

His head was too full of cold ambition and necessary details for it to be anything greater than that.

But she shuddered, and it made him pause.

There was a question there that needed asking, but he was not wise enough to know what it was, being only a child still despite all the towering burdens on his shoulders.

"How long has it been?" she said softly, not to him but to herself, not even looking in his direction.

"How long _has_ it been?" he asked tritely, not wanting to appear as though he had no idea what she was talking about, true though that was.

She turned to look at him, eyes measuring, and cocked a wink and a grin at him. "Since anyone's touched me without trying to leave a bruise," she told him, answering the question under the one he'd asked, then turned and strode off without hesitation. Her eyes looked straight ahead and did not waver.

Sasuke wondered if that was what his eyes looked like when he thought of Itachi. He hoped so. They were good eyes.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: ane_s_thesia  
> Prompt: "How long has it been?"


End file.
